


Surgery – Or Tony Gets Worked Up Over The Stupidest Things

by indynerdgirl



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Pepperony - Freeform, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indynerdgirl/pseuds/indynerdgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But what if you end up with an infection? What if you end up going blind or something? You'd never again be able to gaze upon all this perfection," he smirked while waving a hand up and down his front. "You know I can't allow that to happen, Pep."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surgery – Or Tony Gets Worked Up Over The Stupidest Things

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I just like to play with them.

Pepper watched Tony pace around her office with a look of mild amusement on her face. He really did get worked up over the stupidest things.

"But what if you end up with an infection? What if you end up going blind or something? You'd never again be able to gaze upon all this perfection," he smirked while waving a hand up and down his front. "You know I can't allow that to happen, Pep."

Pepper rolled her eyes as she continued to ignore Tony's ramblings while she tried to concentrate on the paperwork in front of her. Tony, noticing that he had failed at getting the kind of reaction he'd wanted out of her, tried again.

"What if you lose the ability to talk? You wouldn't be able to yell at me anymore. Actually," Tony paused at turned to look at her again. "That wouldn't be such a bad thing," he finished with a another smirk. Suddenly, there was a small projectile headed his way. "Ow!" he whined while rubbing his upper arm. Pepper had lobbed a stress ball at him (just one of them many she keeps in her desk because of him).

"You know I was kidding about that, Pep," he said as he continued to rub his arm. "And when did you get an arm like that?" he asks. Tony narrows his eyes at her, "Have you been training with Natasha? It's bad enough I know that there's one red-head in my tower that can kill me. I don't need to start worring about another."

Pepper shot him a look and he finally stopped pacing. Instead, he flopped down into one of the chairs in front of her desk. The silence lasted for a blessed twenty seconds before Tony started talking again.

"But what if…" was all he got out before Pepper cut him off.

"Tony! Just stop!" she closed her eyes and started trying to rub out the headache that had showed up when Tony had first opened her office door. "You're being completely ridiculous. I'm not going in for major surgery, it's just a root canal. A basic dental procedure that will take me maybe all of two or three days to recover from. I'll be fine!" Pepper opened her eyes, looked across her desk at Tony, and gave him a smile. "So while I greatly appreciate your concern for my well being, please, just stop. Okay? Now, don't you have a lab you can go play in? I really do need to finish this paperwork."

"Fine," Tony pouted as he got up to leave. "But I'm running your dentist through SHIELD's databases!" he shouted over his shoulder as he walked out the door.

Pepper groaned, dropping her head to the desk with a thud. She really was gong to strangle him one of these days.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing these two. I really hope I got their characters right because they're two of my favorites.
> 
> (originally posted on ff.net under my other penname: gryffindorgal87)


End file.
